When in Doubt, it's Love
by DataKenobi05
Summary: What if ObiWan was sent to protect Padme and Anakin went to Kamino? Would love blossom between ObiWan and Padme?Umm,yes! OBIDALA
1. Senator Amidala

**When in Doubt, it's Love**

Summary: What if it was Obi-Wan who took Padme back to Naboo and Anakin was sent to Kamino?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars damn it!

Pairings: Obi-Wan, Padme. Obidala

Chapter 1 - Senator Amidala

Obi-Wan stood in the council chambers reciting what Dex had told him about the Kamino saber dart. The members looked at one another before the subject turned to the senator that had been targeted by an assassin. The jedi was sure that they were going to keep Padme in the care of his apprentice and send him off to look for this bounty hunter that was no number one on their list.

"What of the senator. She will still need protection." Obi-Wan said giving a sideways look to his young apprentice.

"You will take her back to Naboo. Anakin, you will go to Kamino and find all you can. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan was curious of the council's actions on this and voiced his concern to Anakin who agreed with his master though Obi-Wan was sure his reasons did not mirror that of his own.

"Well, whatever the reason we will do our jobs effectively. Anakin, don't do anything with out consulting me or the council _first. _I don't like the fact that you will be going to a planet I know nothing about. I don't even know where it is." Obi-Wan said frustratingly. Anakin smiled at how protective his master seemed to have got over the years.

"It's alright master, I can do it. I will report to you after I give my report to the council if you like."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Contact me if you need anything Anakin."

The apprentice nodded then bowed to his master. "May the force be with you master."

"And with you Anakin."

Obi-Wan turned and walked toward the speeder that would take him to the space port.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hate the idea of running." Padme said as she finished packing with her handmaiden Dorme at her side.

"I know M'Lady but at least you will be going to Naboo. It's safe there now."

The young senator nodded and fixed her robes which seemed to have turned all the way around. In the process her headpiece was coming off. It was going to be a long trip.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Obi-Wan sat next to Captain Typho and looked out the window. His demeanor was rigid and firm, he had an air of authority about him but inside was a different story. He had never had so many doubts before, he was having the same elusive feelings that had stirred in him ten years ago while aboard the ship of the Trade Federation. Those feeling turned out to prove true as hs master was killed toward the end of the dispute. He secretly worried about Anakin.

The captain looked at Obi-Wan when the jedi let out a soft sigh.

"Something amiss master jedi?" He asked quietly, not wanting the senator to hear.

"No, no, I was just thinking about the best plan of action. Surely the senator knows all about the planet and the best palce to hide two fugitives."

The captain nodded and looked at Padme and Dorme who were in deep conversation. "She is important to us master jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded and the transport landed. He took a deep breath.

The captain was the first to speek. "Be safe M'Lady."

Padme nodded and looked at her handmaiden and best friend. "Take care of Dorme, the threat is on you two now."

The other woman smiled and looked at Typho, "He'll be safe with me." Padme saw the tears starting to form in Dorme's eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright."

"It's not me M'Lady, I worry about you. What if they realized you've left the capitol?"

Padme looked to Obi-Wan who remained passive to the situation. "Then my jedi protector will have to live up to his name." That comment seemed to have brought a little laugh from the master's eyes. It never reached his lips.

"We should go M'Lady." Obi-Wan said and watched as the two woman huged once more.

No one said anything else as the two walked away, Obi-Wan's piloting droid, R4 following.

Dorme shook her head. "I do hope she doesn't do anything foolish."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kamino was in sight as Anakin pulled the small ship out of hyperspace. During his traveling he wondered again why the council didn't trust him with the senators life. They were easy to trust his master though who didn't seem too excited to be going to Naboo with the lovely woman. Anakin knew he shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts but it was true, Padme was a beautiful woman, Obi-Wan was lucky. Just then a thought crossed his mind. What if Obi-Wan had requested to escourt the senator. The council would have no reason to deny him.

Jealousy was coursing though his veins now. He was the one who had thought of Padme every day of his existance. He was the one who had dreams of her in the night. Seeing her again now so many years later made his feelings grow.

What about Obi-Wan? Any man would find her attractive, jedi or no.

He sighed as he skillfuly landed the ship and stepped out into the pouring rain. Anakin could already feel the disturbance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Obi-Wan watched the other passengers as they passed. After leaving the space port he and Padme got onto a transport and started their journey to Naboo. He saw a server place the food Padme had ordered in front of her and then looked to Arfour. Taking out a silver tube the jedi handed it to the droid who started to pour the contents down into his system.

"Are you hungry Obi-Wan?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No thank you M'Lady."

"Call me Padme, we don't want to attract attention." She said from across the table.

"Of course."

She sighed and put her fork down, moving to sit next to her bodyguard.

"It's been a long time since I had last saw you Obi-Wan. How have you been?"

The jedi was thankful for the conversation for his mind kept wandering back to the distrubance he felt earlier.

"I have been just fine thank you. I have had my hands full though, taking care of Anakin, raising him. It hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it."

Padme nodded "I don't think your council should have made you take on Anakin, after all, you were so young and just a knight yourself."

Obi-Wan nodded in her logic then told her something she didn't expect. "I told the council I would train Anakin with or without their approval."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Qui-Gon made me promise before he died." That was it. That was the souce of his elusive feelings. His master had died exactly ten years before on that same day. He needed to talk about it.

"He was a good man Obi-Wan. From the small amount of time I knew him he was always kind and gentle."

The jedi nodded. "Yes. He was the father I never had. He was too impulsive sometimes though, I think."

Padme laughed quietly at the memory of Qui-Gon telling her Anakin was to be in the pod race. "I know what you mean."

Obi-Wan leaned his head back to collect his thoughts and then sat up perfectly straight in order to continue scanning the croud.

"When we get to Naboo you will need to see the queen I gather, then we will go where?"

Padme looked up and her eyes came to rest on a man staring at her behind Obi-Wan. She moved closer to him.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Obi-Wan felt the eyes of the man sitting behind him bore into Padme's skin. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable and could sence the small amount of fear that the senator was feeling. He turned around.

"Can I help you?"

The man was dirty and drunk. His eyes scanned Padme up and down, resting too long on her breasts. "I was just wondering when you were going to be done with her so I could have a go."

Padme crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Obi-Wan to speak. The jedi had raised his eyes, this wasn't the first time he had to deal with scum like this. "You are not interested in her." He said, waving his hand. His eyes glazed over and Padme looked at Obi-Wan interestingly.

"I am not interested in her."

"You were just leaving." He repeated the same movements.

To her surprise the man stood. "I was just leaving."

Obi-Wan watched the man walk away before continuing to seach for spys.

"How did you do that?" Padme asked, her eyes looking at his hands as if they were the source in which he drove the man away.

"It was a jedi mind trick. It only works on the weak minded."

Padme nodded, the weak minded. She was in no danger of this 'mind trick' then. She hoped.

TBC


	2. Naboo

Chapter 2 – Naboo

The waterfalls were refreshing to both Padme and Obi-Wan as they walked up to the palace. The river that ran through the city was clear and the jedi remembered all too well the little journey he had years ago. When he looked up at Padme he realized she must have said something because she was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry M'Lady what did you say?"

Padme smiled and wove her arm in his. "I simply asked if Naboo had changed much since the last time you were here."

"Oh. No, it hasn't your majesty." He said looking up at the palace.

"Padme, Obi-Wan. I'm not the queen any longer and I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names."

"Oh yes." He said and ran a hand over his face, smoothing his beard. "When you were growing up, did you ever dream you would be living in the palace?"

Padme shook her head, a smile on her face. "No. I wanted to play my whole life. I wanted to have dreams but never really fulfill them. Does that make sense to you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It does. After you reach your dreams you would just have to create a different one."

Padme was lost in thought as she climbed the stairs. "Do you have dreams you never want to come true?"

When she wasn't answered right away she looked up at the profile of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was shocked that she had never noticed it before. He was handsome. His eyes were a beautiful light blue; his nose and mouth were placed perfectly on his face. He had just the right amount of facial hair to make him look more mature then his real age. He was muscular and Padme knew of the rigorous training jedi had to go through. His body left little for the imagination.

"Well, sometimes M'….Padme."

She shook her head remembering the question she had asked not too long ago.

"Hmm." She said and he opened the door for her.

Anakin was walking with one of the Kaminoian's as she explained the clones that he recently found out were created for the republic. He thought it was odd that a jedi master had put in the order for the army.

"What do you do with the host?"

"Oh, we keep him here."

Anakin nodded and walked the white halls till he found the room that held Jango Fett and his 'son', an unaltered clone named Bobba Fett. He met the son first and the dad second they looked alike very much so.

After some idle chit chat Anakin started asking the appropriate questions.

"Have you ever been as far in to the interior as Coruscant?"

"Possibly."

"Recently?" Anakin asked, not missing a beat.

Before the man asked he said something to his son in his native language. "Can't say I have."

Anakin decided to end the conversation there. "Thank you for your time Jango." He said and bowed.

"Always a pleasure to meet a jedi."

Obi-Wan held the door open for Padme as they entered the palace, looking around the jedi got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. The feeling was coming from a person. Quickly he probed Padme's mind, nothing wrong with her then he felt it again, this time a little stronger.

"Mother, father!"

Obi-Wan looked up to where Padme was calling and sure enough he felt the piercing gaze of Padme's father. Padme hugged them both and then introduced Obi-Wan as her guard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister and Missus Naberrie." He said and bowed out of respect. Padme's mother smiled at him.

"There is no need for formalities Master Jedi, call me Hilda. Are you two hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

"Oh that would be wonderful mother thank you." Padme said and R4 whistled. "I will show Obi-Wan to his rooms mother so he can put the luggage away and then we will join you."

"Why not let Sabe show him? That is why we still have her on staff." Padme's father, Cornelius said clapping his hands. Instantly the handmaiden that Obi-Wan remembered as Padme's decoy arrived. "Show Master Kenobi to his rooms."

The handmaiden nodded and bowed before motioning for Obi-Wan to follow her. Cornelius put an arm around his daughters shoulders. "Now my darling I want to hear what you have been up to."

Obi-Wan followed Sabe to his rooms that contained a very nice sitting area, bedroom, bathroom and another empty room that he would use for meditation. Sitting his luggage down he opened the huge double doors that he found lead to a balcony overlooking the lake. He smelled the sweet scent of Naboo's natural beauty before changing his robes to something more appropriate for dinner with the Naberrie's.

Padme gave a short smile to Obi-Wan when he came to join them for dinner, he was wearing much the same as when they came but they were almost bran new and he had taken a shower. Spotting the empty chair across from the senator he sat and nodded to all three. The table was short and held the four people who were their comfortably.

"Tell me Master Kenobi, how long have you been a jedi?"

Obi-Wan looked to Padme's father who he assumed was all business. _'As he should be.' _A little voice said in the back of his head. He almost missed Mrs. Naberrie's eyes roll at her daughter who giggled.

"I have been a jedi as long as I can remember. I was taken to the temple when I was two years old. After some general training I was taken as an apprentice by Master Qui-Gon Jinn when I was thirteen. Ten years ago I was made a knight and now I am a master as I am training an apprentice myself." Obi-Wan said as if it was rehearsed.

"Where is your apprentice now?" Cornelius said as if trying to get Obi-Wan to admit he was a bad master by not knowing the whereabouts of his young padawan.

"He is on Kamino looking for the bounty hunter that tried to assassinate your daughter."

The two parents became quiet and looked at their daughter who was eating her food as if nothing was wrong.

"And why does the jedi, council is that right? Think you are the best one for the job of protecting my daughter?"

Padme had heard about enough from her father and she decided to come to her friend's aid.

"Father, Obi-Wan is a very capable jedi. I have seen him fight with his lightsaber and I do say I've never seen anything quite like it. Also, when the little droid was leaving my window that night I was in danger he simply jumped out the window in order to find my assassin."

Obi-Wan looked at her for a while before turning back to his food.

"It seems you are the perfect one to protect my daughter master jedi, and I thank you."

"You are very welcome Mrs. Naberrie, and it is my pleasure. Your daughter will be safe with me."

When the dinning room had been cleared and the four retired for the evening Hilda scolded her husband.

"That is a very nice man Cornelius, you let him be. He is simply doing his job for the galaxy."

"Well I don't what him to get any thoughts about my daughter in ways I wouldn't see fit. I know his kind. Everyone thinks jedi are so loyal to their code and their way of life. Do you know they are supposed to be celibate? Well eventually all that lust that they hide away will come out on some unexpected woman who is simply infatuated with them. I don't want what happened to my sister to happen to my daughter.

Hilda looked at her husband in shock. What was he talking about?

TBC


	3. Problem Child

Chapter 3 - Problem Child

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony that was attached the sitting room. His eyes were closed and he savored the feeling of the breeze as it cooled his skin.

The night before was terrible, his sleep kept getting disturbed by dreams of his master's death and on top of that there was something in the way Padme's father looked at him. The only thing he could think of was that the man did not like the idea of a jedi in his house or he didn't like the idea of him with Padme. Whatever the reason was he was sure to stay out of his way and give the other man time to get used to his presence.

His mind turned elsewere as he felt the presence of Padme herself outside of his rooms. He saw if clearly in his minds eye as she turned the knob and stepped in. He knew she could see him instantly, and that made him somewhat self-conscious. He was clad in his sleep pants and an almost transparent top that he simply pulled over his head that morning so as not to catch a chill while he did his morning meditations. Personally he didn't think Mr. Naberrie would appreaciate a half naked jedi walking around anyway.

Padme walked over to the large glass doors and opened them. Having Obi-Wan's back to her she couldn't tell if he was just watching the scenery or if he was doing something else. When she got closer to him and he didn't acknowlege her presence she was about to turn around and head back to her room.

"You don't have to go Padme." He said suddenly, almost making her jump. "Is there something you wanted to talk with me about?"

She watched as he turned around, his strong chest barely visible though the shirt. "I was just wondering if you had eaten yet."

"No I have not, would you care to join me?"

She didn't answer right away, she was too busy thinking about how better his bare chest would look without his hair brushing his shoulders and his facial hair. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked it you would like to join me."

"Oh, of cource Obi-Wan."

He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking and brushed past her, heading for the bedroom so he could change into something else. Padme waited. She knew jedi were mostly speedy and had no desire to wait and bother about something so trivial as looks. That's not why he was there, to win her approval, and she knew that, she just wished she always remembered it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Anakin was getting ready to leave Kamino when he felt the strong disturbance again. Heading out the back way he saw it. Bobba Fett was calling out to his father who was indeed, without a doubt, the bounty hunter he was looking for. Running forward he was met with blaster bolts that were easily defelcted with his lightsaber which was humming a brilliant blue, just like his masters.

Jango flew down to the ground with his jet pack and started firing close range before Anakin disarmed him, which consequently lead to his lightsaber being thrown from his hands.

Anakin was up in a heartbeat and started physical combat with a guy in a metal suit. Attacking the leggs of the bounty hunter, Jango fell to the ground and saw the younger boy call out to his lightsaber using the force. Extracting a wire that was used for climbing large buildings Jango wrapped it around the jedi's arms. Anakin then kicked the man in frustration. Bad idea.

"Oh no."

As Jango started to fall off the roof, so did he. The bounty hunter was able to catch himself but Anakin kept falling until he was hanging on the wire for dear life.

'Okay, keep cool, what would Obi-Wan if he were in your possition?' He asked himself, then through the fog he saw the second landing. Before he could swing over the wire snapped and he fell. Thinking quickly Anakin tied the wire and threw it so it got caught on one of the pillars. waiting for Jango to leave the roof he jumped on the platform and ran to were the bounty hunter was left. He was just blasting off. Knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up with him in time he pulled a tracking device from his pocket and threw it. The circular object hit the side of the ship and stuck.

He needed to contact the temple.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Obi-Wan had been captured and he knew he was in trouble. Hilda had caught up with him after he and Padme had finished their breakfast. She was interested in the jedi, never meeting one before. The two sat on the couch in one of the sitting rooms and Obi-Wan had the distict feeling tha Padme was laughing at him from the other side of the room.

"Tell me Obi-Wan, what is it like being a jedi?"

He knew the question was coming, it was only a matter of time before he started to go off on one of his big speeches that would probably leave both women bored to death.

"Well it's hard. The jedi are trained at an early age how to deal with everyday things like first aid, basic duel, all the different planets and where they sit; even how to control emotion." Seeing the look on the older woman's face he made his point more clear. "It's not that we are emotionless, we simply cannot let personal feelings, no matter how big or small, get in the way of our job. If, lets say, there are two options given to you in a desperate situation what would you do? Now the choices are your best friend, mentor, father, or even your son and the other was a house full of hostages, which would you choose?"

Hilda thought about it. "It depends on if it was a close friend or just an aquaintance. Now, if it was my daughter it would need no active thought in my part. My daughter is my flesh and blood, she's my life." She said looking at Padme then back at Obi-Wan. "She's all I have Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan knew she was silently asking him to protect her with everything he was and he understood, but he wanted to make himself clear. "Right. But being a jedi I would have to pick the hostages instead of say, my apprentice, no matter how hard that might be for me."

Padme thought of Anakin and wondered how he was doing on Kamino. Something told her she was grateful for both of these jedi playing a role in her life, no matter how small that may be.

The subject was getting too emotional for Hilda so she got up and picked out an old photo album from the stand. Walking back over to the couch that was occupied by the jedi she sat down and flipped it open to the first page. "This is Padme when she was a baby."

That one sentance made Padme get out of the chair and walk over to the couch quickly. Looking at the picture she smiled and sat next to her mother.

Obi-Wan had an almost wicked grin on his face, it made him look like he was that young man she first met, trailing after his master. The jedi caught Padme staring at him and she smiled.

"Oh and here she is at her first birth day. Look at that cake, I made it myself." Hilda said and sighed, "Yes, before we moved here I cooked all the time, it was more of a hobby for me, it was a passion. Needless to say all the 'passion' I put into making that cake was futile."

The next page was of the little girl with cake and frosting all over her face and clothes. Obi-Wan let out a chuckle which earned a glare from Padme. "Now Obi-Wan, don't forget that it is you who is the jedi here. No indulging of pictures from my childhood."

Obi-Wan gave her a look and Hilda flipped the page that made Padme blush. "Here we are after the party. I needed to give her a bath of cource but she had better ideas." And there it was in plain view, one year old Padme running naked through the house.

The usually controlled jedi let out a laugh and Padme blushed even more so. "Mother, that is entirely inappropriate."

Hilda always had a nack for making things worse for her daughter. "Come now dear," she started off. "It's not like this picture was taken yesterday. If it was I would never show it to your bodyguard here."

Padme didn't say anything and didn't look at Obi-Wan, giving a glare at her mother, the embarrassed senator rose from the couch and left the room.

"Poor dear, she was never so easily embarrassed. She was acctualy quite the opposite always standing on tables and singing, running up to people she didn't know and asking them if they liked her new underware then showing it off. My goodness, she used to be sure a problem child."

Obi-Wan let out another laugh and shook his head. "Hard to believe. I was trouble of cource, my master would make me sit in the corner for hours."

"Really? I would love to meet him someday. What is his name."

It hurt. Obi-Wan didn't really talk about Qui-Gon anymore. He usually only mentioned his name to Anakin now, and sharing his memories with someone else was something he wasn't so keen on doing.

"He died ten years ago. Here on Naboo."

Hilda shut the photo album and put a hand on the jedi's shoulder. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I'm sure he's very proud of what you've done so far. You were taught well."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, so much for controling his emotions. "Thank you Mrs. Naberrie. If you will excuse me."

Hilda nodded and she watched as he left. Wanting to know more about this man she went to find her daughter.

"Padme! Padme? Oh, there you are my darling. I'm very sorry about what happened back there."

Padme looked at her mother and smiled. "It's alright. What else did you and Obi-Wan talk about?"

"Not a whole lot. I made the mistake of asking him about his master."

Padme closed her eyes, she should have told her not to say anything about Qui-Gon. She remembered the way Obi-Wan looked when he came back from defeating Darth Maul. He had destroyed the sith but the sith destroyed his master. Qui-Gon was a good jedi, and a good person and he would be missed but for Obi-Wan it was something that he would never be able to get rid of. Padme wondered if he still held feelings of guilt.

"It's okay mom, I should have told you about that. Obi-Wan and his master where very close. They had such a strong bond, not unlike that of a father and son."

Hilda shook her head. "He left the room when I said I would like to meet him. I think he's just wandering, the poor dear. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

Padme shook her head. "No. I should leave him be." She said and headed for the front door, she needed to take a walk.

TBC

Taking a walk ALONE? Padme, naughty naughty. Thank you to all those who reviewed!


	4. Master Kenobi

Chapter 4 - Master Kenobi

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the lake and watched the birds as they hopped around his feet. They were beautiful colors of blue and red and reminded him strongly of a mission he had when he was younger with his master. He closed his eyes and sighed, he had been thinking a lot about Qui-Gon recently, ever since he was mentioned that same moring by Padme's mother.

Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan let the force flow through him to calm his raging emotions and keep them in check. He almost felt Qui-Gon's presence with him as he felt the force close to his heart. He almost cried out for his lost master. Qui-Gon was his only steady, his only constant. His master was so much more then he should have been, he was so much more then he had to be. Closing his eyes against the threatening tears he took another breath.

"For a jedi you're not very observant Master Kenobi."

Only Obi-Wan's years of training and the mantra 'always expect the unexpected' kept him from jumping out of his skin. Cornelious Naberrie's voice cut through his concentration like a saber. This man was bitter towards him, but rather if it was towards him or towards jedi in general he wasn't sure.

"Tell me Master Jedi, why are you on this mission? Is it common for a male jedi to 'protect' female targets?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure where the conversation was going but he replied back. "The jedi are in no way prejudice. Race, Ethnicity, Gender, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that we do our job effectively."

The older man didn't budge. "I hear you have met my daughter before. Under what circumstances?"

Obi-Wan mentally sighed and told him the story of the battle of Naboo and how he was one of the jedi assighned to help. Cornelious seemed unimpressed and was still staring at Obi-Wan when Padme came around the corner of the bushes.

"Hello father, Obi-Wan." She said cheerily and stopped when her father's gaze turned from the jedi to her.

"Do you always address him so informaly?" He asked and now both Obi-Wan and Padme looked confused, and Obi-Wan didn't even try to hide it.

"Father, Obi-Wan is my friend. I have only addressed him formaly when in public. Is there a problem with that?"

Cornelious looked from one to the other and huffed loudly. "Yes there is. Come, Padme."

Padme looked to Obi-Wan curiously but he just had the same look on his face as she did. Niether of them knew what was going on.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

One week later Obi-Wan found himself eating alone for lunch as Cornelious and Hilda left for the markets. Padme had been in her room all day with her handmaidens and as the jedi probed the surrounding area for any intruders or danger she came out of nowhere and startled him.

"Good afternoon Obi...Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered her father's reaction to her calling him by his first name. "Not to prod, M'Lady, but did your father tell you what was bothering him that day he took you from the gardens?"

"No. I'm not sure what it was all about Obi. I asked my mother and she said she thought it was something about his sister, my aunt Cari and a jedi. I don't know."

Obi-Wan digested this information and came to a conclusion that he was almost positive was why Mr. Naberrie had a problem with him.

"What do you know about your aunt?"

Padme thought about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Not a lot. She comes to visit me every once in a while but I never realized I knew so little about her until I think about it. When she comes to visit again I shall talk to her, perhaps I will call her up now."

Obi-Wan waved his hand and it reminded Padme of when he used that mind trick on the man in the ship. "Don't bother with it. It's not important."

"It's important to me Obi-Wan. I want my father to like you."

The jedi was pulling all his thoughts in and putting on a mask. It was time he stopped getting attached to her and started doing his job, being a jedi.

"I'm sorry if I've done something that offended your father but I think it would be better if we didn't talk together unless it becomes necessary. I was sent here to protect you Senator, not to win your parents affections."

Padme was slightly amused at first but became agitated. "Why are you doing this Obi-Wan? I don't want to be lonely all alone here. The only people I have to talk to are my handmaidens and my parents. There is only so much I feel I can trust them with."

Obi-Wan was losing a battle he started with himself and his mind was mocking him. 'That's right Obi-Wan push her away that will help things.'

Padme looked at him with hope in her eyes at his hesitation but that was quickly smashed as his face became almost fixed, no emotion shown on his face.

"You can come to me if you feel you need someone to trust in Senator, but please only that."

Every thing seemed to go in slow motion as Padme watched Obi-Wan start to walk away. "I will do as you ask. Master Kenobi."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Later that same day as her parents got home Padme asked her mother if she could call her aunt and see if she would like to come and visit. Forgetting about the conversation she had only recently had with her daughter Hilda said that would be fine and Padme rushed to call her aunt Cari. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

TBC

Sorry it's short but it's late and my grandparents are coming tomorrow. Hopefully more late tomorrow, definately Sunday. Happy Holidays.

Steph aka Datakenobi05


	5. Cari Teil

Chapter 5 - Cari Teil

The next day Obi-Wan was sitting outside next to the lake again. The force seemed to be concentrated in one area on Naboo then speckled around the planet. Closing his eyes he tapped into the force and let it flow through him suddenly he was on his guard. There was a presence he had never felt before, and it was close.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The distinct female voice came from behind him. "Yes?"

He looked at her, she was older then he was with light blonde hair pinned up behind her head. "I'm so happy to finally meet a member of the jedi order again. I'm Cari Teil."

Obi-Wan took the woman's hand in his, "it's very nice to meet you Miss Teil."

"Missus."

Suddenly it hit the jedi. "Geordi Teil is your husband is he not?"

The woman's eyes sparkled. "Yes he is."

Obi-Wan nodded and thought brifly about his time as an initiate and how a Jedi Knight by the name of Geordi Teil was taking a young jedi as his apprentice; his good friend Siri.

"Is your husband well?"

"He is thank you, I will tell him you asked about him."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked over her shoulder. "He didn't come with you?"

"Oh no, my brother doesn't like him. I'm surprised he hasn't run you out yet."

"So it's not just me."

Cari laughed and shook her head. "I'm afraid his cold feelings toward jedi are due to me. I fell in love with Geordi and my brother thought he had seduced me with his jedi powers or something. I don't really know. I have told him over and over again that I married him because I was in love. I think it's because he's never been in love."

Obi-Wan almost choked on the air he was breathing. "What about his wife, doesn't he love her?"

"He cares about her and he needed to take a wife. That is all Master Kenobi."

"What about Padme? Does she know?"

Cari sighed. "I think she has an idea, but both her parents love her. That is what matters."

Obi-Wan nodded and smoothed his beard.

"Well if you'll excuse me Master Kenobi, I must go see my nice. She has requested my presence."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well better not keep her waiting then, she can get very cranky."

Cari laughed and nodded before heading into the palace.

"I am surpirsed at you Padme! You failed to tell me how cute your newest 'friend' is."

Padme smiled and sipped her tea. "Yes well with your reputation with jedi I thought I'd rather not risk it."

Cari smiled and hugged her nice rather awkwardly while they both sat on the couch. "Do you like him?"

"He's a good friend." Padme said, now completely interested in her cup of tea.

"I see. I would keep him close too. Just watch your proximity."

Padme didn't react to the comment but she stood when nothing else was said. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Cari nodded and had a small smile on her face as the two women left the palace.

Obi-Wan felt drained and for some reason didn't like the fact Cari was there, something about her worried him but it wasn't of a dark nature. Closing his eyes he stood in the large bathroom that the Naberrie's had provided for him and started to take off his tunics. Getting into the shower the hot water did nothing to calm his nerves or help loosen his tight muscles. Sighing he washed his hair, lathered his body in the rainforrest scented soap and got out to go on the balcony to meditate.

"Well for the past few years we have been perfectly happy. Having jedi powers makes our, activities much more entertaining and exciting. Every time he shows me something new. We're too old to start a family now. Maybe we will adopt." Cari said shrugging her shoulders.

Padme saw the look in her aunts face and turned to look her in the eyes. "Maybe you can get a surrogate mother, you know using both you and him but placing them in another body."

Cari smiled and looked up at the blue sky but something else caught her attention. "Now I know why you like to go for walks often. Does he meditate often?"

Padme looked up in the direction that was being indicated and she looked down as her breath caught in her chest. Obi-Wan was standing there in his sleep pants and nothing else, his hair was slick and wet from his shower and his eyes were half open, looking at something in the distance.

"I try not to indulge myself," she said deciding to play along with Cari.

"I'll indulge for you then." She said looking at Obi-Wan with her eyes wide open. Padme hit her arm and the two took one last look (padme's less obvious) before continuing there walk through the gardens. They didn't see the jedi's gaze shift to them.

Obi-Wan watched as the two walked away and mused on how they seemed to be almost like two sisters, not aunt and nice. He had noticed them watching him and he felt his almost non-existant ego start to get a little life. He was sure that if Anakin were in his possition the boy would have acknowleged their presence long ago.

Anakin landed on Genosis and sent a message to the jedi temple telling them of his new findings. The planet he was on made him feel like he was on Tatooine again and he thought of his mother. How she died in his arms and he killed all the sandpeople. He knew he needed to talk to Obi-Wan about it and he knew his master would just tell him he needed to control his anger and his emotions, he would tell him not to let them get in the way and he would send him to meditate for no less than five hours.

Sighing he started for the entrance to what he hoped was were the bounty hunter was and his answers for Padme.

A fully clothed Obi-Wan was walking down the hall when Padme and Cari came back in from their walk. The jedi stopped to bow at them. "Missus Teil. M'Lady." He said, addressing them both.

"Master Kenobi." Padme said and Cari looked at her.

"As head of security Master, shouldn't you be with the Senator at all times?" Cari asked recieving a glare from Padme.

"I am at her distposal, but if she does not want my company I will not force it upon her." He said not once glancing at Padme.

"It was not I who didn't want your company Obi-Wan, it was the other way around."

Cari was following the conversation like a volley game. "I never said I didn't want your company."

"You said, and I quote: 'You can come to me if you feel you need someone to trust in Senator, but please only that.'"

Obi-Wan grew impatient with the woman in front of him and he sighed slightly. "I was only looking into your best intrests Senator."

"You don't know what's in my best intrests Master Jedi."

With that said Padme didn't let him get another word in.

TBC

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	6. Words and Regrets

Chapter 6 - Words and Regrets

Obi-Wan sat in one of the smaller libraries as he thought about what just happened between him and Padme. He had tried to find his fault in his words or actions and found that wasn't were it was. Sitting forward he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. The problem was in his heart. He cared about her, he didn't want to see her unhappy and he definately didn't want to be the source of her unhappiness.

Coming to the conclusion that he would go talk to her he stood and left the library noticing instantly that he was being followed by Cornelius Naberrie.

Sighing mentaly to himself he knew that if he payed a late night visit to Padme he would probably end up getting kicked off the planet, or at the very least out of the palace and there was no way he could properly protect the senator.

Rounding the corner he ran into the last person he needed to see. Padme.

"Hello Senator." He said and bowed slightly before hurrying off.

"Obi-Wan wait!"

The jedi could feel Cornelius's eyes boring a hole through his skull. He turned around and waited for Padme to walk up to him.

"Obi-Wan this is silly. We're acting like two immature children not talking together. I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything."

"Padme it's okay I."

"Obi-Wan please let me finish." She said and he stopped, although it was against his better judgement. She continued, "Ever since you've been here I wanted you to feel at ease, nothing can happen to me while you're close by." She touched his arm and giggled a little. "What would the rest of the galaxy think of the jedi if one of their best swordsman can't protect a little senator?"

It was suddenly getting very hot for Obi-Wan and he cleared his throat. "Padme." He said and stopped a moment trying to find the words. "I appreciate it very much but I've been through worse I promise. You and I are friends and that's what should remain, or friendship."

Padme looked at him a long time before he realized what he had said. Obi-Wan's eyes grew big and he tried to will his feet to move but it was to no avail. Padme's feet were working however and they were bringing her closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan found himself looking down at her mouth as she stood only two inches away from him. A noise startled them both and Obi-Wan kicked himself for not remembering that Cornelius was still there.

"Padme, your mother would like a word with you." He said and Padme followed her father. Obi-Wan didn't give the other man a chance to say anything as he turned and walked quickly away like he wanted to do before.

SWSWSWSW

Padme followed her father to the lounge where her mother and Cari sat. Cornelius motioned for her to sit with them.

"I want that jedi out of my house." He said and Padme stood to defend Obi-Wan.

"Dad he is here to protect me, to make sure nothing happends to me!"

"Our security can handle that." He said in a calm voice.

Padme wasn't going to have any of her father's ranting of jedi as she knew would be coming when her father kept looking at Cari. "You leave her and Geordi out of this dad."

Her father gave her a look and then turned back to his sister. "Why won't you admit he raped you?"

Both Padme and Cari jumped to defend not just Geordi but the whole jedi order.

"Dad you can't think that, he loves her!"

"Cornelius you are stupid! You don't know the first thing about me and my HUSBAND! I won't listen to it anymore." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

Hilda remained quiet, this was her husbands family and she would let him do as he saw fit.

"You're scared of him. I can see it in your eyes. I will not let that fear take hold of my daughter!"

Padme's eyes were tearing. How dare he talk about Obi-Wan like that. "Obi-Wan is no more able to rape anyone then I am! He is important to me dad! He is my friend and I love him!"

The room was quiet and Padme was so upset she didn't care anymore. "I love him."

Cornelius took out a gun from inside his dinner jacket and pointed it at his family. "No one follow me."

"You can't sneak up on a jedi Cornelius!" Cari called after him and Padme started to cry.

"He wants to kill Obi-Wan!"

The three women knew better then to follow him and they all stayed put.

SWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan was in deep meditation when the force ran hard in his ears, making his eyes pulse. Taking out his lightsaber he took off out of the room and headed for Padme's force signature. Suddenly and without warning blaster bolts came from behind him flying by his head at very close range.

"Finally I have Obi-Wan Kenobi right where I want him."

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes at the voice. It changed. Closing his eyes he activated his lightsaber knowing his oponent would do the same. "Bruck Chun."

The face in front of him smiled. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Took you long enough. I was begining to wonder if you would ever catch on to my little game."

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth and a pain in his stomach.

"The senator. I am to take her to my master, there he has some interesting activities for her to partake in."

"How long have you been posing as Cornelius Naberrie?"

The now dark jedi squinted his eyes. "What is this Twenty Questions? I already told you what I'm here for."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Bruck activated his red colored lightsaber and attacked Obi-Wan at full speed. He had grown in his lack of talent since he was thought to be dead for over twenty years.

The fight seemed to go on forever until Bruck had Obi-Wan against the wall and was breathing hard in his ear. "Do you know what my master has planned for her? To be a slave."

Obi-Wan's breathing was getting heavier with each word said. "Not just a regular old slave, but his personal slave. He said I can borrow her from time to time." Bruck taunted, knowing he was getting the best of the more experienced jedi. "He said I can take her any time I would like and fuck her."

The force seemed to pulse out of Obi-Wan and Bruck was slammed into the opposite wall. He brought his lightsaber down and was blocked by the red.

"What is it Kenobi? Like the senator a little?"

Obi-Wan tried to block him out but couldn't too soon he was backed into a corner and bruck had disarmed him. Holding the red blade at his old classmates throat he continued to talk right into Obi-Wan's ear. "The first thing I'm going to do to her is undress her, relishing in the sight of her beautifully sculpted soft body before I press her up against the wall and start to fuck her. After that her body won't be so perfect as she will be pregnant with my child who will be raised as a sith."

Obi-Wan's eyes held so much rage that he felt the force pulsing in him making him stronger, the dark side. Realizing this he pushed him away and called upon his lightsaber when he blinked, Bruck was gone.

Turning and running toward the lounge Obi-Wan had one thing on his mind. Padme.

TBC


	7. Old Friends

Chapter 7 - Old Friends

Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could toward the lounge where Padme waited. Pushing the door open the three women looked at him and he was quick to explain the situation, leaving certain parts out.

"You mean to tell me that was not my husband? Where is he?"

Obi-Wan looked to Hilda who was forcing back the tears she held in fear of her husband.

"I don't know missus Naberrie, as soon as I catch Bruck I will have more answers but for now I need to take you all back to Coruscant with me. You will be safe there." He said and stole a glance at Padme before beckoning all of them out of the room.

SW

Anakin felt the restraints around his arms and legs and waited, impatiently for his captor.

"Well well well, Anakin Skywalker, we meet at last."

The young jedi looked toward the sound of the voice and saw an older man standing there, his greying beared and hair smooth and clean. Anakin looked at the man in confusion before he started to laugh.

"Forgive me for being so rude, Count Dooku, at your service young Skywalker. I was however expecting your master."

"And what would you have done with him Count?" Anakin asked through clenched teeth.

"I would have made him join me. But I can clearly see your strength, you couldn't just be talked into helping me, you see I have leverge with your master. Qui-Gon Jinn was my apprentice, I know the man who trained Darth Maul, now doubt Obi-Wan would want revenge."

Anakin was shaking his head, "No, your wrong. My master would never dishoner Qui-Gon that way, he would never join the dark side."

Dooku laughed, an evil laugh that made Anakin's blood boil. "My dear boy, there is no dark and light side, there is only the force. The Force runs through each jedi in every way, it's just what you tap into, the part that makes you more powerful then any other jedi or the part that makes you just like everybody else."

The young apprentice thought about it, 'that was why Obi-Wan and the rest of the jedi feared the dark side, they feared getting beat!'

SW

Obi-Wan was quick to get the family on the ship and back to Coruscant. The dark emptiness of space never really got to him the way it was at that moment. He felt alone with out the guidence of Qui-Gon, and when that happened he always turned to Anakin to share his thoughts with, but Anakin wasn't there either and he had a feeling something was wrong.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Padme there, she was standing in her pink and purple striped pajamas, her hair down.

"Yes Padme?"

Taking it as an invitation the senator walked into the cockpit and sat in the other chair that was made for the co-pilot.

"I wanted to thank you for saving all of us, I'm sure this other jedi wouldn't have left us unharmed."

Obi-Wan thought back to his fight with Bruck and had to fight off a wave of nausia. 'You have no idea'. He thought and just kept his face nutral.

"I also wanted to let you know that I was worried about you, I didn't know what was happening." She said and felt her tears coming again. She hated the way Obi-Wan made her feel, almost like she was weak, but he didn't know it.

"Hey," He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me."

Padme nodded and smiled. "I know I don't have to, but I do." She said and stood, "Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Good night."

SW

The temple was calm and quiet when Obi-Wan arrived with the Nabberies and Cari. As the women waited in his chambers Obi-Wan went to tell the council what happened on Naboo.

"Disturbing this is, blinding the dark side of the Force is." Yoda said looking at Obi-Wan.

"What of my padawan? Has he contacted you?"

Mace sat back before he answered. "He has, he said he found the whereabouts of the bounty hunter and he was in pursuit a few days ago."

"A few days ago? And he hasn't made contact since?"

Yoda closed his eyes. "Worry about your padawan you do, send another jedi team to Geonosis we will."

Obi-Wan wanted to go find his apprentice himself. "I want to go."

"Your priority right now is the senator and Bruck Chun." Mace said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up next, "You will take the senator to Triton, Bruck's homeworld, there you will protect her and find him at the same time, but you will go undercover."

Obi-Wan nodded and Mace told him the details of the mission he was to go on when Siri Tachi came in.

SW

Padme sat with her aunt and mother in Obi-Wan's rooms wondering what could be taking so long. Her questions were answered when her jedi protector came walking in followed by a women.

"Padme, this is Siri Tachi, she will be coming with us to Triton." Obi-Wan said and expalined the trip with everyone. Cari and Mrs. Naberrie was to stay in the temple while other jedi teams hunted for the real Cornelius Naberrie and Obi-Wan would be posing as Padme's husband and Siri's brother.

"The whole thing is rather simple and as soon as Bruck knows we are on Triton it should be quite simple to bring him out of hiding. Two jedi against one is good odds, and Padme is an important part, since he wants her she is a key role."

"You're using my daughter as bait?"

Obi-Wan didn't miss a beat. "She will be protected with me and Siri."

Padme looked at her mother and hugged her, "I'll be fine mom, Obi-Wan will protect me."

Checking his mental shields Obi-Wan hoped she was right.

TBC


End file.
